


Frozen

by CrescentSnow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: Frozen  reviewsYes, even hell's heat was not able to overcome its coldness. There is no doubt, everything is frozen. *Added another 2 chapters!* both alternate endings





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

It was like everything had frozen. Time had stopped ticking. Not a single noise was made. Eyes locked on each other. Brown eyes staring at the soul of her purple ones.

His right hand cupped her cheek, and his other held her tightly around the waist. Not allowing her to get away from his iron-grip.

She was shocked. Now she is convinced that hell has frozen over at the moment.

Kurosaki Ichigo, her substitute shinigami, her friend, had just kissed her. KISSED her on her lips. And to make matters worst, he did that in front of her BROTHER! Yes, hell has frozen over.

And now he's dead. Yes folks, he is. Byakuya had just released his bankai and went after Ichigo in a flash. 'He's done for it' thought Byakuya.

Everything happened so fast that Rukia is still dazzled at what occurred. She could do nothing but stare at the ground at which Ichigo stood before.

Yes, even hell's heat was not able to overcome its coldness.

There is no doubt, everything is frozen.

 

End

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 

Byakuya released his bankai and dashed towards Ichigo. Ichigo saw this coming and moved away from Rukia releasing his bankai in the process.

They clashed swords for about an hour until Ichigo caught Byakuya off-guard when he used a kidou spell. 'Hahahahaha' laughed Ichigo inwardly.

'Impossible! How did this lowly human cast a kidou spell this high! Whoever taught him is dead.'

Now Byakuya is immobile. Ichigo went back to Rukia, hugged her tightly and kissed her. In front of Byakuya, AGAIN!

Byakuya felt himself go numb. His body was frozen by his anger. Or was it? No, Rukia just realized her zanpakutou and began to furiously attack Ichigo.

"How dare you hurt Brother? The kiss was just fine, it actually felt nice, b-but to hurt Brother is unforgivable!

Ichigo freaked out upon hearing her sudden 'outburst'.

Thus, begun their little game of tag. As Ichigo runs for dear life while Rukia's freezing everything she runs into. The scene left Byakuya smirking. 'That's my sister for you' he thought. Yes, he is smirking. Hell did really froze this time.

 


	3. alternate ending 2

Chapter 3

 

was now done releasing his bankai. He went towards Ichigo in a flash. Ichigo felt a 'demonic aura' behind him so he left Rukia and run from the 'demonic aura' without looking back. Ichigo released his bankai in fear that the 'demonic aura' (who was latter known as an angry 6th Squad Captain) will ba able to capture him. Which actually happened.

Rukia saw Byakuya approaching her.

"Brother!" she called out "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, let's go inside. You'll catch a cold" he replied while looking over to his shoulder to see a half-dead Ichigo gasping for air. He smirked at the pleasant side before him.

Ichigo froze when he saw Rukia entering her huge room whilst Byakuya setting up a (what seemed) powerful barrier plus huge fences using kidou.

"RUKIA!-"he shouted, and then was cut-off by an ice-dragon launching towards him.

"SHUT UP YOU NOISY SUBSTITUTE-SHINIGAMI, I CAN'T SLEEP!" barked the pissed 10th Squad's Captain. Now he froze.

Literally.


End file.
